He has her
by NatalyaShae
Summary: In which the whole deal with Malcolm went differently. Lucifer stops Chloe from meeting him and goes in her stead, calling in favors on his way. Lucifer doesn't like it when people take what's his.
1. Chapter 1

"He has her (sniff) He has my baby, Lucifer"

…

Lucifer felt dread pit his stomach but only briefly, as it was taken over by a far colder fury. Lucifer steps away from the detective, his hands shaking.

"Go back inside, Detective" Lucifer found himself ordering her. Chloe shook her head.

"Don't worry about your daughter, Detective, I'll get her" Lucifer tells her, picking up the bag of money she had taken from evidence.

"No, he said to come alone. He still has connections. He'll know. I can't risk my daughter like that, Lucifer" Chloe rejects stepping forward to grab the bag.

"I got your message, what's the plan?" Mazes' voice comes as she walks up. Her face careful not to indicate any emotion she was feeling. She, unlike the human, could feel Lucifer's' fury and she didn't want to incite it upon herself.

"Take the Detective inside, don't let her out of your site. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE threatens her, take care of them." Lucifer orders, tossing the bag over to his most trusted. Maze would have argued that it wasn't her job to babysit, but she knew that Lucifer was trusting her with something he'd normally only trust himself with, Chloe's safety. Maze could only imagine how Lucifer viewed someone, especially Malcolm, taking the spawn of what Lucifer secretly considered _his_. It would be like taking Lucifer's own. Maze couldn't help but pale as she came to that realization. This wasn't Lucifer, the intrigued and curious about humans, this was _Lucifer_ the _**Fallen**_ Angel, the one that ruled hell, the one that killed or snapped at demons for the slightest slight. Maze fisted her hand and held it to her breast.

"Yes, my lord" Maze says, before grabbing the fighting detective.

Lucifer watches for a moment, listening to Chloe threaten him and then Maze before he pulls out his phone. He was about to unleash hell on earth.

…

Li Chang answered his phone immediately when he saw who was calling.

"Mr. Morningstar, what can I do for you?" Li asks politely and full of respect. Those around him gave him side glances speaking of their confusion about why their boss was addressing anyone that way, until he said the name and then their own respect and fear kicked in and they pointedly paid attention, readying.

"I'm calling in one of the favors you owe me." The voice on the other end sounded cold. Li never heard Mr. Morningstar sound that way. Someone must have pissed him off. Li was glad it wasn't him.

"Name it" Li agrees.

"I'm afraid you won't like it, as I require you to work with two other rival gangs, but it's necessary" the devil says. Li grimaces.

"We can handle whatever it is you need by ourselves" Li reassures.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but you see, there is a child involved that I have a vested interest in…I consider her mine. I'd rather not spark the end of the world just because the child was physically hurt in anyway. So it's more of my own reassurance than any doubt I have with your capabilities." Lucifer states. Li swallows hard. Yeah, it wouldn't be an issue to work with two others.

"Yes, sir, we'll do it. What do you need us to do?" Li asks. Lucifer's smirks from his end of the phone.

Similar phone calls rang two others. And within an hour they were gathering. Police throughout three cities were dreading what was happening. Undercover Officers were reporting in that some sort of favor was being called in, and what it could mean to have this sort of power over the Boss'. News got back to the LAPD that the Asian Boys were part of the rally. Chloe looks to Maze through tear stained cheeks.

"What's he doing?" Chloe asks, knowing who was behind it. She too was a little overwhelmed about the amount of power Lucifer had, but she still wasn't quite sure he was doing. Maze watches as Daniel was led over to Chloe. She had went to the Lt as soon as Maze dragged her back in and explained what happened. Luckily the Lt was sympathetic and let her off with a slap on the wrist for stealing from evidence. Dan was led out to be with her. Maze shifts again.

"Lucifer is possessive" Maze begins to explain. Chloe knew that, so did Dan.

"I know you don't really believe him when he tells you what he is so this isn't going to make much sense to you." Maze says, not wanting either parent to flip out on her. Maybe she should call Linda and she could explain it better?

"I'm here, I came as soon as I heard. Are you two okay? Where's Lucifer?" Linda came rushing over. Maze blinks at her. Well that was convenient. Chloe explains what happened with Malcolm and how Lucifer reacted.

"Oh" Linda says, slightly shocked. She knew Lucifer was a good person, despite his constant telling's otherwise, but she was a tad bit worried about what he was going to do. Linda looked to Maze.

"What IS Lucifer doing, Maze?" Linda asks. Maze huffs.

"He's getting Trixie back" Maze says simply, not wanting to be the one to tell them exactly how Lucifer saw them.

"But why is he bringing three of the most dangerous gangs in and near L.A together? What's he planning to do?" Dan asks, his voice catching.

"In a way, raising hell to get what's his back" Maze finally answers.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asks, standing up. Maze sneers down at the human.

"Lucifer is a possessive person. It's why he doesn't get close to people on purpose. He gets curious and what not, but it's all temporary. He gets bored easily. He doesn't fully understand human emotions. Whether you believe he's the devil or not, when Lucifer feels, he feels strongly" Maze explains.

"We're not possessions!" Chloe snaps. Maze growls.

"She nor Lucifer insinuate that you are, Chloe. What Maze was trying to say, was that Lucifer has chosen to get close with you, and the rest of us, as friends – even if he doesn't fully understand the whole concept- and he'd do anything to protect us and what's close to us" Linda rewords. Maze wonders if Linda actually knew how deep Lucifer considers them all, especially the human and her spawn. Linda gives her a warning look and Maze sighs; of course she knew but apparently this wasn't the time to deal with all those emotions and crap.

"So what, Lucifer's taking three gangs for one man?" Dan asks.

"…Something like that" Maze says.

…

Lucifer stares at Amenadiel with a cold gaze. A gaze that said brother hadn't felt since Lucifer's fall from Heaven. A look that reminded Amenadiel of a time when Lucifer went by a different name.

"You've made a mistake"? Lucifer whispers quietly. Amenadiel nods his head.

"I have, brother. In my quest to return you to hell…" Amenadiel explains what he did.

"I know. Your little mistake tried to kill me the other night and we brokered a deal. I gave him my coin in exchange that he not shoot me." Lucifer states.

"You what!? I can't kill him, Luci!" Amenadiel spews, angrily.

"Lucky for you, idiot brother, I'm breaking the deal we made" Lucifer says. Amenadiel gapes at his brother.

"But you don't break deals…ever"

"No, but he's taken what's mine, and for that, I'll return him to hell personally"

…

Trixie glares at the man that took her from school. If she'd had known that he was going to use her to get to her mommy then she would have kicked him between the legs like Maze had taught her. It felt like ages since she heard her moms voice sounding broken. It must have been too because that the man that took her was ranting angrily.

"You're a meany" Trixie glares. Malcolm sneers and raises his hand to smack the child that dare disrespect him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A cold voice echoes the hanger they were in. Trixie gasps as she see's-

"LUCIFER" She brightens, knowing everything would be okay now. Malcolm only stares in shock at first before laughing.

"You, I told her not to bring you!"

"She didn't" Lucifer states walking forward. Malcolm draws his gun and points it at Trixie, making Lucifer halt.

"You can't kill me, you're an Angel despite being the devil" Malcolm points out. Lucifer tilts his head, like a cat.

"Perhaps, but I am damned for all eternity anyway" Lucifer points out. Malcolm shifts his gun to point at Lucifer.

"I have your coin, I'll just come right back" Malcolm points out. Lucifer twitches. His gaze settled on the child he came for before he looks behind her. Trixie, being the smart daughter of two cops, got the point he was making and quietly slipped away to go hide. Lucifer kept Malcolm distracted. Apparently, the fear of the devil was real with this one.

"I see, but funnily enough, I don't actually control the coin. As I said before, it's like a subway token…but the conductor can still kick you off" Lucifer says, smiling.

"What?!" Malcolm asks. Lucifer scoffs.

"My dad, God, judges people when they die, not me, and sends them where they ought to go. I've been telling this to people for ages. I don't steal souls; I don't collect them if you make a deal with me…I'm simply a warden for all those damn souls that wind up in hell. Which, is definitely where you'll be going"

Malcolm grits his teeth.

"You still can't kill me, damned or not, your still an angel!" Malcolm laughs. Lucifer nods.

"You have a point. I do tend to follow some rules here and there and unfortunately, thall shall not kill stupid humans, is still on that list. However," Lucifer says, as three different gangs storm the hanger and surround them, "I brought friends"

While Lucifer was dealing with Malcolm, Trixie was found by the Asian Boys.

"Who are you" Trixie asks, glaring, willing to kick and scream and bite. Li Chang eyes the young child with something akin to respect.

"My names Li, Mr. Morningstar sent us to get you out of here and to your mother safely." Li tells the young girl. He hopes that she'll believe him because he really doesn't want Mr. Morningstar mad at him. Trixie swallows.

"Is Lucifer going to be ok?" Trixie asks, tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to go home but she didn't want to leave Lucifer. Li looks at his gang.

"Yeah, kid, I'll make sure of it" Li promises, knowing it wasn't necessary, but he jerks his head to tell the others to go back up Mr. Morningstar. Only two stay behind with him.

"Come on, let's get you to your mom" Li says gently. He motions for her to come to him and he waits patiently for her to make up her mind in trusting him. Luckily, she does.

"Are you a good bad guy like Lucifer?" Trixie asks him after a moment. Li frowns slightly before cracking a smile. He likes this kid.

"Something like that. I take care of my own, but I don't really care for outsiders too much" Li admits. Trixie nods before burying herself into his neck. Li swallow. If his own daughter hadn't been gunned down by a rival, he wondered if he would have felt what he felt now with her in his arms. Now wasn't the time though. He had a favor to fulfil.

…

Li Chang held onto Trixie as he walks up the steps to the LAPD. He had no wish to actually go inside but his orders were to _hand_ deliver the child directly to her mother, hand in hand, or so help him to hell. Li opens the door, slipping inside. Inside the place was chaos. He wondered what happened to cause just a circus but didn't bother to stop someone to find out. He looks around, going unnoticed, looking for Chloe Decker.

"That's my mommy" Trixie tells him, pointing to where a group of four sat by themselves, two looking distraught, one looking worried, and the last looking like the pissed off Demon he once met. He walks up to them. Maze noticed him first, nodding her head to him, she let him pass without getting beheaded. Chloe and Dan look up when someone stands before them. In their arms-

"TRIXIE" Both jump up and grab for their daughter as one.

Li waits for a solid five minutes before either one of the parents looked to him for an explanation.

"Your Li Chang!" Dan gapes, staring at one of the most dangerous gang leaders in L.A. Li smirks.

"Mr. Morningstar sends his regards" Li says, walking away.

"Bye, Li!" Trixie yells after him, popping her head in between her parents. Li turns back, noticing that the entire PD was looking at him. Li smirks again.

"Bye, Trixie, be good for your parents" Li says giving the small child he liked a parting grin. Trixie smiles, glad she made a new friend.

"Where's Lucifer?" Chloe asks more to herself than anyone. She was going to hug the hell out of him when she saw him or deck him, she wasn't sure which. But she had her baby in her arms and all she really wanted to do was cry and snuggle with her.

…

By the time anyone left the hanger, they all believed in the Devil. Malcolm was shot by every single one of them in none lethal places. His cause of death would be blood loss. Lucifer lit a cigarette. He nodded his head in thanks to all those that came out. Everyone gave him a parting remark out of respect, some bowing and telling him that if he needed them again to simply call. Lucifer took a deep breath and looked to the sky. Out here, there wasn't too much light pollution. He could see the starts he created all those eons ago.

"Thanks, dad" Lucifer's whispers very softly.

…

It had been two days since anyone saw Lucifer. Maze was tight lipped about it and would only say that he was fine, physically. Chloe decided she was going to strangle her partner when she saw him next, but as it stood she really needed to get out of bed. Trixie slept on her own last night and she hadn't woken up to any screaming. Which was good, but Chloe was also worried. One did not get over a traumatic event in a night. Shuffling downstairs, she looks for her daughter. She expected to see her in her room but she wasn't. she looks over to the couch, and freezes. There, on her couch, was Lucifer. What was more, was that Trixie was sound asleep on his chest. Lucifer had a protective arm around her. He had been sleeping but instantly became awake when he heard a creak. Chloe gasps as she sees red eyes glowing back at her. It took a minute for Lucifer to see who he was actually staring at before he blinked and his eyes were back to normal. Chloe took a moment to calm herself. She noticed that Lucifer hadn't moved a muscle. She was sure that if she was literally anyone else, Lucifer would have been on his feet willing to kill in three seconds flat.

"You weren't lying" Chloe says. Lucifer tilts his head.

"You'll have to be more specific than that. There's a lot of things I'm not lying about" Lucifer says. His voice was a smooth velvet to her ears. The last she had heard him, he had sounded furious, like a cold fury but now, he sounded calm…at peace.

"You brought my baby home" Chloe specifies. She'd deal with him being the Devil later, because right now was a man who saved her daughter.

"Well, Li-" Before he could finish, Chloe was in front of him, kissing him. If it wasn't for the handful of the spawn he was holding, he would have deepened it.

"Thank you" Chloe says. Lucifer stares at her intently.

"I'd raise Hell for you, darling" and with that human sentiment coming out of the actual Devil's mouth, Chloe loosely grabs his face and rest her forehead against his. Lucifer sighs in contentment. He had a lot of things to do and a lot more questions to answer but right now, he was alright with just being where he was, in the arms of both Decker ladies.


	2. Wrath

(A/N This is another take of the same plot of chapter one. Its def. a little different but since it was the same theme I thought I'd just put t as a chapter 2 on this story rather than make a whole new one. )

Chloe Decker would admit that she was a mess. Her daughter was kidnapped by a fugitive subject that she had been tracking with Dan on a case they'd been working without Lucifer. She remembered being sent home by the Lieutenant. They allowed Dan to stay- though wreck himself or not, he was less so than her apparently. Instead of going home, she took an Uber to Lux.

Lux was in full swing. A long line of people waiting to get it. She walks past them, ignoring their scornful looks or shouts of 'no skipping'. She walks up to the bouncer, who recognized her immediately, and let her in with a worried look. Maybe she should have at least taken a shower first at her place? Chloe comes to a halt as she enters. He music is loud and there seemed to be hundreds of people at Lux tonight. She looks around for her Partner, expecting to see him in a horde of women rubbing up on him. That thought would have normally sparked jealousy, but tonight, tonight her daughter was with some creep who was probably-

"Are you alright, Detective?" a soft voice asks her, a touch on her hand brought her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that her hand was white knuckle fisted. She focuses on who called to her. Chloe broke when she saw the worried look on Lucifer's face. She collapsed into him and all her energy seemed to sap out of her. She felt him hold her close to him, seemingly not carry that she was ruining his suite. She felt herself being led somewhere. She barely noticed the abrupt silence, or the ding or anything that followed after.

It was only when a hot glass was gently moved into her hands that her focus came back. She blinked stupidly at the glass. It was coffee. Attentively, she took a sip. It seemed to thaw her out a little. She looks up and see's Lucifer, staring at her in concern.

"Lucifer" She says, almost gasping out his name, but also finding strength in it that seemed to ground her.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Lucifer asks, sitting beside her. And just like that, her mind is flooded with her daughter, her precious daughter.

"Trixie was kidnaped" Her voice shook involuntarily. She felt Lucifer stiffen next to her, his eyes changing to confused shock to anger.

"_What_?" Lucifer snaps, his anger not directed at her but it echoes the room like a sounding thunder. Chloe tells him about the case he wasn't allowed to work. She can see his expression darken minute after minute.

"We thought the babysitter had picked her up from school and had her this entire time. It wasn't until Dan and I got an e-mail that we realized." Chloe explains, feeling guilty. She felt her breathing increase throughout her explanation. Towards the end she'd been babbling and she knew it. Lucifer tugs her to his chest. No lewd comments, no snaking his hands inappropriately, just…honest to god, felt like he was shielding her from the world and all her problems.

"Please Lucifer, I just want my baby" Chloe sobs, tucker her head into his chest.

"You have my word, Chloe, that I will retrieve Beatrice to you alive" Lucifer promises. Chloe took a shuddering breath, feeling oddly comforted by his words.

"In the meantime, let's get you situated." Lucifer says, pulling away from her.

"I need to-" but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulls it out and see's that Dan's calling. She answers it immediately.

"Dan?" She asks, hoping for news. She heard her ex take a deep breath and when he spoke he sounded hoarse.

" I uh got sent home, I'm sorry, I couldn't-" He broke off, sounding like his throat just closed on him against his will.

"W-what happened?" She asks, her voice sounding dry as well.

"They sent a picture, and it looks like- like they hit her. Her lip was bloody and I just…I just lost it." Dan confessed. Before she could respond, her phone was plucked from her. She gave Lucifer a warning look. She knew very well that her ex and her Partner didn't get along. They were doing better lately after the whole geek moment they shared about that one actor but they still were at each other's throats.

"Daniel" Lucifer speaks. A chokes surprised sound is loud enough for Chloe to hear from where she's at.

"Listen, now's not the time, man-" an angry retort was cut off by Lucifer.

"I know. Come by Lux, Take the private elevator up to my penthouse. Both you and Chloe can stay here until your daughter is found. Neither of you should be by yourselves. I'll be calling Linda over to be here for you both" Lucifer states his offer. Chloe was shocked to voice any agreement or denial. It seemed her ex was as well and her partner merely rolls his eyes before hanging up on the man. Basically, leaving him no choice but to come as he was clearly expected.

"Er, Lucifer?" Chloe says when he seemed to stare off into space. Lucifer looks to her before taking a deep breath. He holds up his hand for a 'just a moment' gesture, before he turned from her and called into the empty room-

"_Mazikeen_" It sounded deeper than his usual voice, almost a command. Chloe nearly jumps from the couch when the elevator dings. Maze walks into the room, glancing at her confusedly before looking to Lucifer.

"In case you forgot, you-" Maze snaps angrily. Whatever she was going to say was halted by whatever expression she saw on Lucifer's face. And considering just how much Maze was a 'strong and independent woman', Chloe wondered just what his expression was.

What Maze saw was Lucifer's eyes. The Hell fire didn't just glow, they were dancing. The King of Hell, her creator and Lord, stood before her. She had heard the command, _not_ question, of her presence and she responded by coming. No matter what she was about to shove in his face about him 'freeing' her, they both knew it wasn't true. At least, not completely. He had offered her, her freedom and she rejected it before he could even finish his offer; one she knew he never gave any other.

"What happened?" Maze asks, just barely stopping herself from calling Lucifer 'my Lord'. Lucifer eyes her.

"To whom are you loyal?" Lucifer asks. Chloe frowns at the question. He didn't sound like he was trying to be seductive but how else was she to take that question. Maze fisted her right hand and held it over her heart. It seemed to be answer enough for Lucifer nodded.

"Someone has taken the Spawn. We will find her and bring her back, alive and well" Lucifer states. Maze nods her heard, feeling her own anger against whoever dared touch the child that she had grown close to. Maze looks questioningly over at Decker who was frowning still.

"You going to leave her by herself?" Maze asks skeptically. Lucifer shook his head.

"No, I'll be calling Linda to come over and keep an eye on both her and Daniel when he gets here." Lucifer informs quietly.

"You're offering sanctuary to her ex?" Maze asks astonished. Lucifer doesn't bother justifying himself.

"Do you mind waiting here until I get back?" Lucifer asks. Maze knew it wasn't a request. She nodded anyway.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks. Lucifer tilts his head but doesn't actually turn to her. Maze then realized that he had turned away because he couldn't control his eyes, a sure sign of just how pissed the King of Hell truly was.

"To get some Hellhounds, Detective, I have three specifically trained for _hunting_" Lucifer answers.

"Don't you mean bloodhounds?" Chloe asks, not really in the mood for religious metaphors.

"No" was all Lucifer says before pushing off the couch he had leaned against and went to the elevator. When it dinged, Lucifer entered without turning, merely pressing the appropriate button and waiting until the doors shut. Maze let out a breath when they did.

"Is he mad at me?" Chloe asks, sounding vulnerable. Maze scoffs.

"I haven't seen him this pissed since the last attempt to take his throne via a Demon Rebellion. So many were slaughtered" Maze states wistfully like she was remembering the good old days.

"But he's not mad you" Maze says as an afterthought. Chloe felt exhausted. Maze eyes her.

"I'll call Linda, go take a shower. Bathrooms that way." Maze points towards Lucifer's bedroom. Chloe hesitates. Maze made a shooing motion before pulling out her phone. Chloe rolls her eyes but goes nonetheless.

… … …

Lucifer ignores the startled demons that cleared a path for him to walk. His expression told of a fury non-wanted to test. He walked through the maze-like layout of Hell with fluid ease. His wings, whiter than the star that Earth orbited, hid neatly out of sight. Lucifer walks up the steps of his palace, turning to face the demons that had followed and gathered around him.

"**Something has been taken from me. A mortal child, under my protection," **Lucifer ignored the confused rumbling that came from his announcement, "**By nightfall, you will see my mark bared on the throats of those who have dared to steal from me. Do me a favor,"** Lucifer purrs, noticing his Demons leaning forward eagerly, eager to please, "**Give them a special welcome to hell for me**" Lucifer request knowing damn well they would.

"**Will you be returning to your throne, my Lord?**" Zilex, a higher-level Demon asks. Lucifer snaps his gaze to him.

"**Why? Would you like to sit on it?" **Lucifer asks. Zilex and many other demons flinch back. The last idiot among them that tried to sit in their King's throne ended up starting a rebellion that'll never be forgotten.

"**No, of course not, My King, simple curiosity**" Zilex stutters.

"**A demon cannot sit on the throne of hell and rule. However,"** Lucifer trails off, looking over the Demons that gathered on his steps, "**I may have an alternative position available until my return"** Lucifer smiles sharply.

"**Bring me Lilith," **Lucifer commands. Waiting until he saw some leave to go convince the ruler of the ninth level to come to his summons. Lucifer turns on his heel and proceeds into his palace. His Hellhounds were around here somewhere. He'd fetch them and then on the way out he'd inform Lilith that she was to keep Hell running and his Demons in line until his eventual return- forced though it would be.

… … …

"Where's Lucifer?" Dan asks, as soon as it became clear that the owner of the penthouse he came to wasn't home. Linda looks to Maze with an unreadable look. Maze downs a shot of whatever alcohol she had in her glass before turning to face him.

"Hell, but he'll be back soon" Maze says. Dan rolls his eyes, looking to his ex who was sitting on the couch, hair still wet, dressed in one of Lucifer's button down shirt and a pair shorts Maze gave her.

"He said he was going to find Trixie, how?" Dan asks. Before anyone could reply, barking and growling could be heard before the ding of the elevator sounded to announce an arrival. Everyone glanced at each other while Maze perks up a little. The elevator doors opened and three bear like wolves bounded out. They first traveled to Maze, letting out low growling before sniffing and waiting for the expected ear scratch. Maze gave the three hellhounds a fond smile before giving in. Lucifer trailed after them looking a little more calm than which he'd left.

"Heel" Lucifer calmly orders. The three hellhounds obediently divert their paths from the humans to their master. All three take up positions on either side and one in front of their master.

"What are those?" Dan asks, his voice high pitched with fear as he stares at the not dogs at Lucifer's feet.

"Hellhounds. This is Damonious," Lucifer calmly explains pointing to the hellhound in front of him, " Ezaous" Lucifer points to the rights, "And this ones Kaious" Lucifer introduces. All the humans stare at him like he was insane.

"What kind of dogs are they?" Linda asks.

"Hellhound" Maze chirps cheerfully. No one but Linda believed her.

"Oh" Linda says faintly.

"**These mortals are under my protection. Allow no harm to come to them. The one I seek will smell similar to these two mortals,**" Lucifer tells his hellhounds in their native tongue, allowing them to understand him better. All three hellhounds slowly walk up to all three and take longer to smell Dan and Chloe. Dan looks like he might jump back while Chloe regards the dogs with open curiosity. Even Linda seems more calm with them and she was the only one that truly understood what they were. After waiting for the dogs to come back to him, Lucifer looks to Linda.

"Maze and I are going…out. Would you mind staying with the Detective's until our return? I'm assuming they'd like someone to be able to talk to and I'm afraid I simply don't handle…feelings that well so" Lucifer asks the doctor. Linda nods her acceptance while glancing at her two friends from hell worriedly.

"Where are you two going exactly?" Linda asks, her worry seeping into her voice. Maze looks excited but Lucifer gains a dangerous expression, making Maze settle down abruptly.

"Hunting" Lucifer answers with a growl.

"You're…you're not going to kill anyone, are you?" Linda asks hesitantly, making Chloe and Dan snap their gaze from the dogs to Lucifer and then Maze and then back to Lucifer.

"Sacred Rules to follow, unfortunately, so no, no killing" Lucifer sighs, like it really was a big loss.

"But I will mark them for hell so that redemption is out of reach for them" Lucifer growls very lowly that Linda only just caught what he said.

"Will you be alright?" Linda worries. Lucifer almost rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, doc, he's got me" Maze says cheerfully. Lucifer really does roll his eyes this time.

"Come on, Maze, let's go" Lucifer orders.

"Lucifer!" Chloe calls out as they step in the elevator. Lucifer looks at her sharply, with a worried frown.

"B-Be careful…I can't lose you too" Chloe gasps out. Lucifer stares at her in shock but after a moment nods his consent. Linda seems giddy about something before she looks at the two grieving parents. Tonight was going to be a long night, she thought to herself, as she too worried for their daughter.

Down in the street, Lucifer allowed his eyes to change and his wings to expand.

"_**Hunt"**_ Lucifer commands. And just like that the Hellhounds took off. Lucifer waited a moment for following pursuit from the sky. Maze ran at unearthly speeds at the hounds. The Hunt for Beatrice Decker was on.

…

Kyle Morang looks at the small girl laying on a mattress in an office room of the warehouse where he stored goods for some rather dangerous people. He saw her busted lip and frowned but didn't move forward. The girl was glaring at him- well them, really- with such defiance, he thought that even if he tried to help her, she'd probably bite him. Which considering the man next to him, he wouldn't really blame her for putting him in the same category.

The guy was a creep. Kyle knew it from the moment he'd first met the guy through a mutual contact. Word got around that the guy was slightly off, and Kyle could definitely see it. Chris Philipson was a wealthier dude, a little above middle class. Someone that could afford Kyle's services. Money wasn't the issue, it was the child. Kyle had nothing to do with kids. He didn't like or dislike them, but he stayed away from them all the same. He hid whatever his clients wanted him to, but not people, and definitely not kids.

"The kid needs to go" Kyle states, looking away from the nearly snarling human child. Chris sneers at him.

"She's temporary. I'm just waiting for her parents to pay a hefty ransom amount and then she'll be out of all our hairs" Chirs states joyfully.

"Didn't you say her parents were detectives?" Kyle couldn't help but ask uneasily.

"I did, but the bitch detective happens to know a very wealthy club owner and I'm sure he'll help her pay for her child's randsom. Once that happen's. I'll kill the kid and she won't be a problem anymore."

Kyle felt his eyes widen. He looks at the child who seemed to struggle to maintain her fiery temper. It was kind of sick to say something so callused in front of the girl. Kyle felt his stomach drop at the mere idea of a dead child, especially one in his warehouse. But then dread crept in.

"What's the name of the nightclub?" Kyle asks.

"Lux, I think" Chris responds, lighting a cigarette. Kyle felt his breath cease for a moment.

"L-Lux?! You're fucking with Lucifer Morningstar?!" Kyle is yelling by the end. He was gasping for breath. His stomach felt frozen, and his mind was in a panic. Chris frowns at him.

"I guess the guy has a reputation" Chris waves him away dismissively.

"Get out!" Kyle screams. Chris sneers in front of him.

"I'm paying you for your services!" Chris reminds.

"I don't care, get the hell out. You don't know who you've fucking pissed off. Lucifer Morningstar i-is…just get out!" Kyle commands hoarsely. Chris huffs, glaring at him before reaching for the terrified girl-

"NO! LEAVE HER AND THE FUCK OUT!" Kyle yells, standing in front of the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Move. I'll take the girl and do with her as I please! I don't care if your afraid of some nightclub owner. But I've killed and gotten away with it. What makes you think I won't just kill you? I suggest-" but he was cut off when snarling echoes the warehouse.

"What's that? You have some dogs? You think you can scare me?" Chris frowns when he sees the man before him tremble in fear.

"T-they're n-n-not mine!" Kyle whimpers, falling to his knee's. Chris scoffs in disgust. Just then, big black shadow like wolves sulk into the room. Kyle scurries away, only to slam his back into the wall. The dog like creatures growl at both men, while one goes up to Trixie and sniffs her. A second later, a howl is heard, echoes by the other two. Footsteps are heard calmly walking up the staircase that led to the office and in walks a woman and a man.

"MAZE! LUCIFER!" the child yells in relief and pure smug joy.

"I told you they would come for me!" Trixie yells at her capture. Lucifer walks up to Beatrice, ignoring both men, before kneeling down and titling her head at an angel to better see the damage done to her. Her lip was split to such a degree that she should've had stitches. As it was the blood was clogged at it had been well after four hours. There were bruises on her eye, her right cheek, and chin. Lucifer inspects the rest of her, memorizing the damage done to her. Lucifer found himself shaking, losing control of his temper, his eyes alighting with hellfire and parts of his skin giving way to the beast he contained.

"I'm okay now, Lucifer, I'm alright" Trixie cups his face, causing his hellfire orbs to snap to hers. She doesn't shy away from him, Lucifer notices.

"_You're not, but you will be"_ Lucifer promises. He turns to the man nearly pissing himself on the floor.

"He was sort of protecting me when he found out that mommy knowns you. He said some bad words, but I think he was just afraid of you" Trixie explains.

"_Is that so?_" Lucifer asks, staring the human down.

"I didn't know, I swear! I don't do kids! Or adults, but especially kids, I swear! I didn't know she was yours! I never would have his her, please believe me!" the man babbles, nearly sobbing. Lucifer heard only the truth from the man. Lucifer narrows his eyes but turns his attention to the other man. Maze had him pinned by her knives to the wall; looking very much willing to main him. Lucifer had to decide if he was going to punish the man himself or let Maze handle it. He really wanted to punish right now, and he knew Maze could take care of the child he considered his, he trusted her to. Before he could decide, Beatrice draws closer to her and hugs him, clinging to him that he had no choice (he told himself firmly) but to pick her up and hold onto her. Lucifer turns towards the man, his eyes burning once more, and he raised his hand and a mark burned onto the soul of Chris Philipson, while the man knew none the better.

"You know what to do, Maze" Lucifer says, speaking softly as to not scare Beatrice. Maze looks at him in surprise before eyeing Trixie and giving him a nod.

"If you squeamish about blood, human, I suggest you leave" Lucifer offers the only warning he'd give to the human that attempted to protect his child. He _had_ heard the man yelling but he'd not been in an exactly forgiving mood. Now that he had Beatrice in his arms however, he had calmed slightly. Kyle took one look at the shadowy creatures, the demon like woman and then to the self proclaimed devil and believed with 100 percent certainty that the devil himself had just spared him, and Kyle would be damned if he didn't run while he had the chance. If he threw a 'thank you, Satan sir' and gotten an amused scoff or an eye roll from a child, well he wasn't going to be repeating that part of the story when he regaled it when he was drunk three bottles in, fighting alcohol poisoning.

"**Remember, no killing…but I suppose the hounds deserve a chunk a three for the efforts of a good hunt"** Lucifer reminds. Maze nods with a disappointed frown but the hounds began to circle their prey with an eager glint to their black eyes.

…

Beatrice fell asleep in his arms after sobbing into his chest. He'd merely rubbed her back while she cried, offering the child words of comfort and the promise that she was safe with him. She had told him repeatedly that she 'knew he'd come for her' because he promised to be her guardian devil and she took his promise seriously.

Lucifer took to the sky as soon as he was sure she was sound asleep and wouldn't wake. He supposed it wouldn't have been too big of a reveal considering the child had literally seen his hellfire bound eyes and parts of his burnt skin- wings really would have been a better alternative, he supposed- but he didn't want to many emotional rollercoaster for the child in one day. It took him about forty minutes to fly back to Lux. He debated whether or not to take the elevator up or to simply land on the balcony and walk in. Lucifer sighs, landing in the ally. Elevator it was then. He looks down and stares at the sleeping child in his arms.

_**"Hail Father, thy God above, hear thy plea from your fallen son. Before me, a child of pure innocence. I shall mark her, not by my fallen name, but as Samael, your Wrathful Angel. Note my protection, and heed to others this warning, the protection is final, and death shall not be forgiving to any who so chose to ignore my mark"**_ Lucifer prays. A moment later a crack of lightning lit the sky. Lucifer sighs, part in relief and part wonder. His father was allowing him to mark a mortal as an angel and give her that protection despite being fallen. He didn't know what to make of it, but he planned to mark Chloe, Linda, Ella and Dan as well.

…

Chloe watches Lucifer enter with her daughter. It was now around five something in the morning. He had left around seven the previous night. He looked tired, but far more peaceful than what she'd seen before he had left. She rose and met them half way. She couldn't stop herself from looking over her daughter and then hugging her till in Lucifer's arms.

"Come sit down, I'll lay her on you" Lucifer offers softly. Chloe nods her head, sitting down and wrapping her arms around Trixie as Lucifer gently lays her down on her stomach. They watch as Trixie seemingly smells her mothers sent, watch her sigh a little and nuzzle her head into her mothers chest before falling completely limp once more. Lucifer finds the throw blanket Chloe had been using and wraps it over the two of them.

"Where did you find her? What happened-" Chloe cuts off, seeing Lucifer hold up a hand.

"That can wait. For now, just try to get some rest" He tells her gently. He see's Dan passed out on a chair, a couple of bottle of alcohol lined up near him- for once, Lucifer didn't blame the man. Linda was presumable in one of the guest rooms she'd been in before; Tribe night for someone who normally doesn't drink really makes one unable to drive- and Lucifer would admit to himself that he'd taken her up to his guest room more than once just to make her sleep it off rather than hitch up with some pest that would simply use the good doctor. Chloe appeared to have been the only one able to stay awake. Looking down at the two Decker women, he notices that Chloe had fallen asleep clutching her daughter. Lucifer sighs. He had a few phone calls to make. Plus, he still needed to make sure Maze threw the body of the retard that dared harm what was his out in front of a hospital…or a funeral home. At this point, he didn't truly mind if Maze ignored his orders about killing the human.

Lucifer steps out onto his balcony, lighting a cigarette while pressing the phone to his ear. The line was picked up after the first ring despite the morning hour.

"Mr. Morningstar, what can I do for you?" the voice on the other end answers respectfully. Lucifer let's out a breath of smoke before he replied.

o.o o.o

"What did you do?" Chloe asks her partner a week after her daughter was kidnapped. A week after she'd woken to the smell of breakfast being cooked. A week after her makeshift family was all under one roof including Ella but she had literally been 'summoned for breakfast by the 'devil himself'' and that had been a brilliant and sad day. Now, she had people pouring in to offer witness statements to all her unsolved cases, even a lot of the other cases from other detectives had people coming in un-expectantly. Lucifer fiddles with her rubix-cube, solving it in what seemed like fifteen seconds before he mixed it up again and set it down on her desk when she glares at him.

"I didn't _do_ anything" he defends himself.

"Then why do they keep glancing fearfully at you?" Chloe asks. Lucifer huffs.

"People do generally find the devil scary" He retorts, glaring icily at a passing witness that seemed to squeak in terror at his glare.

"Lucifer!" Chloe snaps quietly, "First, they found a _skinned_ body of Chris Philips outside an E.R with a note that said 'The Devil sends his regards' and now we have people flocking in, looking to you before either confessing to cold cases or witnesses coming forward to help said cases. What is going on?" Chloe asks. Lucifer meets her stare with a tired sigh.

"I may have called in a favor" Lucifer admits.

"A favor?" Chloe asks disbelievingly.

"That is what I said, Detective" Lucifer retorts.

"Who could owe you a favor that big to warrant this?" Chloe asks. Lucifer knew the Detective wasn't going to like his answer, and so he hesitated giving it, which seemed to only make the Detective want to know it more.

"Who Lucifer?"

"er…well…Have you heard of The Reaper? Silly name, really, as it styled after my sister but-" Lucifer began to babble at the end.

"Never mind, _don't_ tell me" Chloe holds up her hand. The less she knows about how her Partner knows a famous, well known, dangerous, Mafia King of L.A, the better. Lucifer spins in the chair before sighing.

"I'm bored"

"Shut up, Lucifer" Chloe sighs, somethings never change.

"Do you and the spawn want to have dinner at my place tonight?" Lucifer asks, coming to a halt. Chloe stares at him.

"Isn't Lux having some sort of big party tonight?"

"A bachelor party. But I was more like thinking of my place on the coast. It's a beach house. It's only an hour drive from here. We could stay the night there, if you'd like" Lucifer eyes her suggestively. Chloe swallows, hard.

"Lucifer…wait! You have a beach house? I thought Lux was you house?" Chloe asks confused. She went through an uphill battle to get Lux saved! Lucifer frowns at her.

"Yes, I have a house on the beach but it is just that, a house. Lux is my _home_" Lucifer says. Chloe stares at her partner. The one who saved her daughter. The one who literally saved her life more than once. The one who growled at people when they looked at her wrong. The one who believed in her skills as a mother and a detective when no one else did. He had been so sure of her that she felt empowered beyond belief, like it was more of a 'of course' rather than a 'well she could, I suppose' mentality. The man that had no idea how to act around children, made her daughter feel smart and an equal to everyone.

"Yeah, you know what, that sounds great." Chloe agrees. Lucifer grins at her.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8?" he asks. Chloe blushes and nods, humming her agreement. Lucifer continues to stare at her with a pleased smile until they were called to a case. And even then, she'd catch him looking at her fondly.

…o…

Chloe would never noticed the strange symbol on her collarbone or the same symbol on her daughters hand. Maze did though, and she nearly back stepped away in the blind fear that engulfed her when she saw it. The Protection Symbol that belonged to the Angel of Wrath, and Angel that was believed to be her Lord from long ago, though it had never been confirmed. Samael was rumored to be at the beck and call of God, a part of Lucifer that was still such an Angel, one who had awakened just enough to be able to mark these humans. She'd seen Linda and Dan bearing the same marks, but it was only once she saw Chloe and Trixie that she _knew_. The Lightbringer was his title after he lit the stars of the days of creation, but wrath was _his_ domain. Should anyone cross her Master, symbol bearing clear as day to any demon or angel, Maze didn't know if she actually wanted to see what would happen. For the first time in a long time, Maze was afraid. And if she was there when Amenadiel noticed, and watched gleefully as he fainted and then got to watch Lucifer roll his unamused eyes at his brother, well, all the better because at least she didn't faint.


End file.
